The Second Victor
by Siampie1990
Summary: District 12 has two victors, Haymitch Abernathy and Ash Amberbreath. The 74th annual Hunger Games are about to begin and Ash knows that things will be different for her district this year. Or at least she hoped. All she wanted was to bring her two tributes back home, even if that means that she'll have to follow Haymitch's every orders. Eventual Haymitch/OC. SLIGHT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **New Story, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Waking up this morning was harder than any other day. It's always like that for me, every year, around the same period. Today is the day of the reaping. Two new tributes picked up among the kids of the district is going to participate to the new Hunger Games. The 74th annual Hunger Games. What a joke? Only something that the Capitol used to control the districts. Making them live in fear of losing their children and the worst part in that is that those Hunger Games are supposed to be an entertainment. For the Capitol, for the districts, for all of them, even ours. District Twelve.

For us the people living in those districts, it's not an entertainment. It's more of a humiliation, a threat. Something the Capitol did to remind us that they were making the rules, that they were the mightiest one. I don't know what's mighty in the fact of watching a bunch of kids kill each other in a cruel game. For me, it was low, cruel and inhuman. Sure, the winner gets showered with prizes with more food for the entire district and an easier life for the Victor. Still, inhuman.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the heels of my hands, I staggered to my bathroom. I threw some cold water on my face and stared at my reflection. My eyes travelled from my brown hair, my fair skin down to my blue eyes. Everything in my appearance reminded me that I lived in the Seam when I was younger and now life was much more different and sometimes unbearable.

* * *

My hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed in black pants and a deep blue shirt, I got out of my house, crossed the small path that led me to the house of my neighbor: Haymitch Abernathy. Middle aged and drunk half of the time, Haymitch Abernathy was one of the Victors of District Twelve. In seventy-four years of The Hunger Games, we've only had three Victors. Two were still alive, Haymitch and me; Ash Amberbreath. The Victors are supposed to be mentors to the new chosen tributes each year. Haymitch has been mine before I get to be one myself. I hate this job. Watching every year two tributes being reap and killed during the games was unbearable. Every year I feel like I've failed them and every year I promised to myself to bring one of them back. And every year, I broke this promise.

Haymitch sometimes thinks I'm stupid for hoping and sometimes I think he's stupid for giving up. We don't always see eye to eye but we, against all odds, became friends. I stepped in his house without knocking, we don't need this anymore. It's too formal. He's sleeping on his table like usual, drunk, probably hung over. His house doesn't exactly look like a house; it looks more like a giant trash can. Discarded wrappings, broken glass and bones. Let's not forget about the smell. A very loud smell. A mix of liquor, vomit, boiled cabbage, burned meat, unwashed clothes and mouse droppings. Of course, I volunteered to clean his house but he has bluntly refused on multiple occasions. If I can get him to have a bath or just to clean himself up, I won.

* * *

"Haymitch, wake up!" I nudged his shoulder. I only earned a groan as an answer. I walked up to his kitchen. "Haymitch! Wake up!" I yelled from the kitchen. Like every time I come to wake him up, I was making fresh dark coffee. I went back to where Haymitch was still sleeping. I brought my lips close to his ear and yelled one last time. "Haytmitch, get up!"

I jumped backwards as he sprang up, kicking down his chair and clutching his knife in his hand. He swung it around letting out a guttural animal sound. After some swearing and after he came back to his senses, he looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me dropping in the chair.

"Today's the day, remember?" I asked as I went back to the kitchen.

"How can I forget." I heard Haymitch reply. I poured some coffee in a somehow clean cup and brought it back to Haymitch.

"Drink." I ordered him. He poured some liquor in it. "And then take a bath, please. You stink."

"It goes right to my heart, princess." Haymitch said dryly.

"Anytime." I replied in the same tone. "And wear something decent."

"Yes, mom."

"I can feel it, Haymitch." I told him completely ignoring his previous answer."This year is the year; this year we'll bring back one Victor to District Twelve."

"Oh, princess, you're delusional." Haymitch scoffed. "You know as much as I do that those tributes are going to their imminent death."

"I didn't."

"You were different. You were a fighter." He waved a finger at me.

"And you've given up."

"You should too."

"I don't want to."

"Then you're stupid."

"I'd rather be that than a drunk man who's drowning his sorrow in alcohol. A man who doesn't believe in anything." I cried. "You know what, stay here. Don't bother get ready. I don't care. I'll do it alone." I stomped away and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I went back to my house, the clock strikes ten. I packed a few things for my journey to the Capitol. Every year, he found a way to crush my hopes and every year, I'll get them high and time proves him right, he would gloat by reminding me that I've never been able to bring one victor back home. In spite of all my efforts, of all my will to do so. I shoved any thoughts of Haymitch away. At twelve, I had some lunch and at one p.m., I headed for the Hall of Justice. Not caring or not bothering to see if Haymitch was coming or not. He probably won't anyway.

The Mayor Undersee was already with some other important people of District Twelve and let's not forget about the bubbly and colorful, Effie Trinket, District Twelve's escort. Freshly arrived from the Capitol with her slightly pink hair, her pink lips and her purple or pinkish clothes. I couldn't say what color it was really. My eyes were drawn to the big flower in her hair.

"Ash!" She greeted me with a hug. "I'm so happy to see you again, my dear."

"So am I, Effie." I smiled back, cringing at her accent. All the people in the Capitol speak with this accent. Always finishing their sentence in a high pitch as if they were asking a question.

"Where's Haymitch?" The Mayor asked me.

"I'm afraid he won't be coming." I answered.

"It's probably better this way." Effie commented.

"It's time." The Mayor said snapping his watch shut. "Ladies." He opened his arms to let Effie and I to step first on the podium.

* * *

The square was already crowded. On one side there was the girls and on the other side there was the boys. All of them aged between twelve and eighteen years old. I was once one of them. An eighteen-year-old girl who used to steal for a living, having no other mean to get by. It was obviously condemned by everyone in the district since I wasn't the only one to starve to death and I was stealing from people who were also starving like me. Not really fair I know and I wasn't very proud of myself for this. Like everyone in the district I applied for Tesserae. It supplies us with a year of grain and oil. I signed up for those tesserae after I got caught by the peacekeepers and receiving a good beating. It didn't stop me from stealing but I was doing it less. By the age of eighteen I got my name on those list, forty or fifty times. Of course, there was a big chance that my name would be chosen and I was. But see? I've always got misplaced hope. It's like a disease of me. Maybe Haymitch was right, I am stupid.

At two o'clock, Effie stepped forward, tapped on the mic twice and the reaping officially started.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome." Effie started. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol."

* * *

It's the same film, every year, about the same thing. The pictures appeared on the screen but I didn't look at them or even listen to the voice of the President Snow. I already know what it was about. The film was only there to remind us that thirteen districts of Panem has rebelled against the government that fed them and protected them. It reminded us of the war that destroyed everything and how the traitors have been defeated. And so in order to prevent any rebellions, the game was created. One girl and one boy are chosen to fight to the death in this pageant that they called a "pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice." Please! This so called pageant had nothing honorable, no, the Capitol clearly asked us to sacrifice our kids for their entertainment.

* * *

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games." Effie announced as soon as the spot was over. "As usual, ladies first." She went to the reaping bowl on her left, dived her arm in it and drew out a name. She opened the small paper. "Primrose Everdeen."

In unison, the group of twelve years old turned around. They were all looking at a small blonde girl. She looked horrified, terrified as she slowly walked to the central alley. Effie was encouraging her to walk up on stage. And then something happened. A brunette girl called her name.

"Prim! Prim!" The peacekeeper held her back. "No. No! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" She screamed shoving the peacekeeper away from her. "I volunteer as Tribute." That was something new. No one has ever volunteered in District 12. That was left for the careers of District 1 and 2.

"I believe we have a volunteer, Mr. Mayor." Effie stated as I slowly stood up. The brunette ran to the young girl and took her in her arms.

This new turn of event was interesting and intriguing. The little girl screamed, not willing to leave the brunette. One of the young man got out of his row and took her away from the brunette. She was still screaming as the peacekeepers brought the brunette up on stage.

"A dramatic turn of events here in district 12." Effie commented. "Yes, well. District 12's very first volunteer. Bring her up. Come on, dear." I remained near my seat but didn't sit back down. I was curious to know why would she volunteer for this little girl. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." She replied. So that's why she's done it.

"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Something akin to pride and admiration swelled in my chest for this young woman.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen."

But there was no applause. They remained silent. It was a form of dissent in itself. Their silence was full of meaning. A loud and clear message against the games and probably against the Capitol but I don't think they knew or were aware of it. Their message was "Katniss,we're with you. We don't agree. Thank you for doing this." And then as if they were all sharing one mind, they kissed their three middle fingers of their left hand and held them out for Katniss. We used this sing mostly in funerals, it means thank you, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone we love. I can tell you that I've never been prouder to be part of this district than I am today.

"And now for the boys." Effie said upset by what just took place. She repeated the process with the reaping ball on her right and drew out another piece of paper. "Peeta Mellark." This time a young blond man was led up to the stage. Unlike Primrose, no one volunteered for him. Terrified and horrified he walked up to the stage. "Here we are. Our tributes for District 12. Well, go on, you two, shake hands." Peeta and Katniss executed themselves. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

After they were taken away. They were going to be held in custody so they could say their goodbyes. I, on the other hand, went directly to the train that was taking us to the Capitol. It was luxurious, it didn't look anything like the houses in District 12. Full of riches, plenty of food and comfortable. It's sure gonna be a change for those two kids. I directly went to my room and dropped my things there. Katniss seemed to be a fighter and she inspired to the people of District 12 enough courage for them to show their disagreement with the games. I don't know enough about Peeta yet, but maybe there was a real chance that one of them will come back from this. If only I could get Haymitch to believe it too. Well, if he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Animefreak1145 for their reviews. Thanks to the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I joined Effie, Peeta and Katniss for dinner. Haymitch wasn't there. According to Peeta, he was in the train but he decided to take a nap instead of having dinner.

"So, you're our mentor?" Peeta asked me as the dinner was served.

"Yes, one of them." I replied taking a look at the thick carrot soup. "I'll help as best as I can. Both of you."

"I am glad that at least one of your mentor knows how to behave in public." Effie said with a bright tone. "If someone can help you during The Hunger Games, It's Ash."

I cleared my throat at that. "Like I said, I'll do my best." I started to eat my soup all the while keeping an eye on my two tributes. "Just go easy with the food. Don't eat too fast." I advised them, even though, they probably won't listen.

And they didn't. I could hardly blame them. After all, they don't get to see this amount of food in the district every day. I know what I'm talking about. Peeta and Katniss just kept stuffing their faces, during the entire meal. By then end of it, both of them were starting to look green in the face. Probably struggling to keep their food down.

Before moving to another compartment to see the reaping in the other districts and ours, I poured myself a cup of coffee and one for Effie. The four of us sat on the comfy couches and watched the recaps in silence. Starting with District 1. As usual those are the careers, of course, it is forbidden to train for The Hunger Games but some district does it anyway and no one is saying anything. Maybe District 12 should have done the same. Marvel and Glimmer are their names and then there was Cato and Clove from District 2, those are the one I considered to be the most dangerous. The ones that Katniss and Peeta will have to survive long enough to win the game.

As for the other districts, I barely registered their names. Not that I underestimated them but they weren't careers like in District 1 and 2, they weren't trained like them. They were still potential dangers but with a good strategy they could win this. I needed Haymitch, though. He's better with building up a strategy than I am. Also I needed to know what Peeta and Katniss could do. And then they showed the reaping of District 12 but I didn't pay attention to it. I was thinking hard about what kind of strategy that we needed to adopt. The other districts were strong and usually they didn't have any difficulties to find sponsors. But I like to think that District 12 played it smarter that's how Haymitch and I survived because we were smarter than the rest of them.

Haymitch staggered in the compartment at the end of the recap. "I miss supper?" He slurred. And then he did his Haymitch. He threw up on the carpet and fell into it.

"Fantastic." I groaned.

"A complete lack of manner." Effie said disgusted by the view before fleeing the room.

I put my cup on the table and walked up to Haymitch. He was trying to rise from the slippery fluid that has just come out of his mouth. Katniss and Peeta glanced at each other before looking down at him.

"Can one of you give me a hand?" I asked as I grabbed one of Haymitch's arms. Peeta took the second one and together we pulled him up.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asked. "Smells bad." He wiped his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit.

"Let's get you back to your room," Peeta said. "Clean you up a bit."

I smiled at Peeta thankfully and together we led Haymitch through the corridor to his compartment followed by Katniss. It was out of question to put him in bed in that state, so I directly put in the bathtub. Katniss turned the shower on but he was so drunk that he barely noticed.

"Okay. I'll take it from here." I said to Peeta and Katniss. "You two go to bed. You deserved some rest."

"You sure?" Peeta asked me.

"Yes, I am. Just go, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I assured him.

"Alright." Katniss retorted nodding at me. She turned around, Peeta also nodded at me and left too.

I left the bathroom for a short moment to grab clean clothes in the drawers for Haymitch. I grabbed a towel from the rack and put in on the chair near the door. Slowly, I started to undress Haymitch and wash out the vomit of his chest hair. He always managed to put himself in such state. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose but I know it's probably not the case. I'm pretty sure he drinks because of what happened in the Second Quarter Quell, the tributes that we watched dying over the years and some other things that he never wanted to talk about.

Once he was cleaned up, I pulled him out of the bathtub. Put some clothes on his back and tucked him into bed. I remembered the first time I had to deal with a drunk Haymitch. Just like today, we were on our way to the Capitol and he had drunk until he got sick. I brought him back to his room with the help of Troy. Troy Bellhill was the male tribute this year, sixteen years old, taller that I am, dark hair and grey eyes. He worked in the mines and he hated me like the rest of the district this year. Thing was that he could have been the one to help Haymitch that night but he couldn't. Simply because he was an empathetic vomiter, the smell of it was enough to send him hurling too. So, I told him that I took care of it, I didn't need two people vomiting on my hands.

It's not the vomit that put me off at the time but the fact that I had to take off his clothes and see him naked. I really didn't want to leave this experience but then again I couldn't let him sleep in that state. So, I did what I had to do. And I've been doing it ever since. Haymitch never asked questions or said thank you and I never told him or asked any thanks. It was some sort of silent agreement, we never talked about it. We probably never will.

Haymitch was snoring when I left his compartment. When I reached mine, I took a quick shower thinking of the long days to come. I took a glass of water and took my pills before going to bed. Those pills are somehow my salvation. Before I discovered them, my nights were plagued with nightmares. Every night I could see the face of the first person I have ever killed haunting me. Midas was his first name, he was eighteen like me and from District One. Well built, blonde, tall with blue eyes. I remembered exactly how it happened. I remembered the blood, how long he took him to stop breathing and how life left his eyes. So, yes, Haymitch has his booze and I had my pills. What a pair we made, uh?

* * *

Peeta was already there for breakfast and so was Haymitch, which surprised me a bit. I brushed by Effie on my way to get a cup of coffee. Once the warm dark liquid was in my cup, I sat next to Haymitch. Some eggs, bacons, toast and jam and I was soon stuffing my face.

"Are you gonna put something in your stomach?" I asked to Haymitch who was clearly pouring some alcohol in his coffee.

"I am." He replied showing me his flask.

I snorted. "So, about the games," Peeta started hesitantly. "you're supposed to give us advices, right?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked him taking a bite from my toast.

"How do we find shelter?"

"Yes, princess, how do we do that?" Haymitch asked mockingly.

"Most of the time, you don't." I answered rolling my eyes at Haymitch. "You sleep outside and depending on the weather in the arena, which most likely to be cold, you'd freeze to death before finding one."

"Then, I'll light a fire." Peeta replied matter-of-factly.

"Now, that's a good way to get killed." Haymitch retorted.

"What's a good way to get killed?" Katniss asked standing near the table.

"Oh, joy, why don't you join us?" Haymitch invited her sarcastically. "I was just giving some lifesaving advice."

" _I_ was giving some lifesaving advice." I corrected.

"Like what?" Katniss asked sitting down.

"I was just asking about how to find a shelter." Peeta added.

"Which you could come in handy if in fact you were still alive."

"How do you find shelter?" Katniss asked.

"Pass the jam." Haymitch ordered her.

"How do you find shelter?" Katniss asked again.

"Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart. This mentoring is very taxing stuff." Haymitch told her. "Can you pass the marmalade?"

Katniss drove her knife into the table between his hand and the marmalade jar. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. As Effie gasped. "That is mahogany."

"Look at you. You just killed a placemat." Haymitch said taking the knife. "You really wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to like you." Haymitch told to Katniss. "Oh, not what you were expecting. When you're in the middle of the game and you're starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors, you have to make people like you. And right now, sweetheart, you're not off to a real good start."

"There it is." Peeta exclaimed getting up and rushing to the windows.

I looked behind me but sit still, we were finally reaching the Capitol. Never liked this place. All those people had it easy while we were struggling in the Districts. And as if that wasn't enough, they were enjoying those games and couldn't have enough of it. I turned back to my plate as the train sped through the tunnel. To finally reached the crowd. I heard them cheering for Peeta, as he was the only one that stood near the window. I glanced back at him briefly and saw that Peeta was waving at them.

"Come on, come on." Peeta invited Katniss to join him but she stayed glued to her seat.

"Better keep this knife. He knows what he's doing." Haymitch told her.

"Peeta, you're listening?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Alright, you're going to be put in the hands of your stylists. They're going to prepare you for the parade." I warned them both. Peeta has stopped waving and was sitting back down. "You're not gonna like it, especially you Katniss. Just know that whatever they're doing to you, just agree to it. Don't resist. Is that understood?" I looked at both of them. Peeta and Katniss didn't make a move. "It's the very first step if you want people to like you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Animefreak1145 and to Maximum Hope Power for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _Alright, you're going to be put in the hands of your stylists. They're going to prepare you for the parade." I warned them both. Peeta has stopped waving and was sitting back down. "You're not gonna like it, especially you Katniss. Just know that whatever they're doing to you, just agree to it. Don't resist. Is that understood?" I looked at both of them. Peeta and Katniss didn't make a move. "It's the very first step if you want people to like you."_

* * *

Katniss and Peeta were taken away as soon as we arrived at the Capitol. I, still wearing the clothes I wore during the reaping, followed Haymitch through the streets of the Capitol. Not once have I left his sides. Not that I don't know the streets of the Capitol, actually I knew them too well. I just didn't want to be left alone in those streets that I came to hate. Walking among those men and women who were too busy about their own little comfort, to worry about the children that they were about to see fighting and dying. It was all a game, nothing more. Nothing more.

Haymitch grabbed my hand and put it in the crook of his left arm. "Come on, Princess, there's nothing to worry about." He patted my hand gently.

"I just don't like it here." I replied to Haymitch. "I really don't." I repeated as I watched a rounded belly man walked nearby, his hand on a very young woman's hip.

She couldn't be his wife, she mustn't be more than eighteen or nineteen years old and he was middle aged. She was beautifully dressed but she didn't look like she was enjoying her time with him. Taking advantage of people, abusing them or slaughtering them was a hobby of them, people of the Capitol.

* * *

Haymitch and I were also taken care of before the parade. Well, me more than Haymitch. He only had to put on a new suit and that was it. I, on the other hand, was being plucked like a bird about to be roasted. It was painful but lesser than the first time I had the hair of my legs, arms, armpits and torso removed.

I had someone doing my makeup. I made it clear that I didn't want anything too colorful. And usually they succeed at making my blue eyes pop but it's not too much. As for today, the eyeshadow on my eyelids was a pale blue, almost white. They then used a darker blue eyeshadow all around my eyes, with a dark eyeliner. My hair was pinned to the side, reaching my rib. A few strands tickling my collarbone. I was dressed in a navy blue dress, that almost matched the color of my makeup. The sleeves were shorts, only covering my shoulders and the hem of my dress reaching my kneecaps. I wore a light pink lip-gloss.

* * *

I joined Haymitch on the main place of the city where the parade was about to begin. Walking in high heels and trekking up the stairs, moving around a sea of people was not my idea of fun. It was actually a real pain. And all those men and women, looking at you from head to toe, forming nasty little judgments in their heads about your appearance. But I learned with time not to pay attention to their scrutinizing gaze. And deep down, I think, they couldn't really help themselves from doing so.

Haymitch was sitting on the middle row, a drink in his hand. I walked up to him, smiling and apologizing to the people I was disturbing by doing so.

"You saved me a seat?" I asked clasping my hands in front of me.

Haymitch looked up at me. His eyes widened slightly, my eyebrows went up in my hairline at his reaction. But he recovered quickly, he patted the empty space at his side. "Feel free to join me, princess." I smiled and sit down next to him. "Care for a drink?"

"Thank you." I said as he handed me a glass with an amber liquid that I associated with the whiskey.

I looked around me at the crowd of people. So many of them, all from the Capitol of course. As for the people in the district, they'll get to see the parade and the competition on screens. All day, everyday. From the parade to the end of the game. The interviews, the scores, everything was shown to them. To us.

And the massive doors opened and the first chariot made its entrance. On it were the tributes of District One, providers of the luxury items for the Capitol. They waved at the crowd, as they moved to the City Circle. District 2 was soon behind them, and the others were all following. They were waving at the crowd, the crowd cheered for their favorites, screaming their names and waving back.

The tributes were dressed in clothes that would represent the specialty of their respective districts. I was dreading to see Peeta and Katniss in the clothes that will represent our districts. We are miners in District Twelve. We provide the Capitol with charcoal. And the previous costumes of the District Twelve's tributes turned out to be completely ridiculous and did a disservice to our District and our Tributes. I was expecting to see Katniss and Peeta anxiously. I dawned my glass in one gulp and choked on the burning in my throat.

"Easy, princess." Haymitch patted my back. "I wouldn't want a pretty face like you to choke to death."

I dabbed the tears that came with the harsh cough and set my eyes back on the parade. And what I saw mesmerized me. District Twelve will never be forgotten after this. "Haymitch, you see that?" I said standing up.

"It's the only thing anyone sees." Haymitch replied.

Peeta and Katniss were both dressed in black, black as coal and flames were dancing on their back. As coal they were burning. They were breathtaking, attractive and yet recognizable. The crowd cheered, yelling their names. "Katniss! Katniss!" "District 12!" "Peeta! Peeta!" And more so when they both held their hands up high. Holding onto each other, they appeared united in a competition where only one could survive. They sure made an impression and one that is to be remembered.

They finally reached the City Circle. President Snow rose from his chair and silence fell upon us. I sat back down next to Haymitch.

"Welcome." President Snow started. "Welcome. Tributes. We welcome you. We salute the courage and your sacrifice." As if they had a choice. "And we wish you, happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

And the Tributes were taken to the Training Center under the crowd's cheer. Haymitch and I stood up as one and with a bit of difficulty walked through the crowd to join our tributes to the Training Center. We weren't the only ones as I saw the Victors from the other districts. We knew some of them and over the years we became friends. I think.

Katniss and Peeta stood together in the middle of the other tributes, their stylists; Cinna and Portia were already with them.

"Oh, we all are anybody's going to talk about." Effie exclaimed as she suddenly appeared at our side; walking up to Peeta and Katniss. Like us.

"You did make an impression." I grinned madly at them.

"So brave." Haymitch commented.

"Are you sure you're spinning up a new flame?" Katniss asked him.

"Fake flame?" Haymitch asked back. "Are you sure you…?" He trailed off as he looked over Katniss' shoulders. I followed his line of sight and discovered that the male tribute, Cato from District 2 was glaring at Katniss. "Let's uh…let's go upstairs." Haymitch suggested.

I exchanged a glance with Haymitch. It appears that Katniss' and Peeta's entrance did really make an impression. Enough for a tribute from one of the favorites district of the Capitol and Sponsors, to feel threatened by them. And that was a nice change.

We followed Effie Trinket in the building in which all of the tributes were to stay before going to the arena. Where all the victors from districts were to stay for the duration of the competition.

"So each of the districts got their own floor and because you're from twelve, you get the Penthouse." She explained as we stepped into the elevators.

The ride was silent. My shoes were killing me. I couldn't wait to take them off. We finally reached our floor.

"So, this is the living room." Effie gave a tour guide of the apartment to Peeta and Katniss. The Avox were at their post dressed all in white. Effie's tour guide was quite brief as she ended it by suggesting to the two young tributes to clean themselves up before dinner.

I went into the living room, sitting down, taking my shoes off. I massaged my sore feet as Haymitch plopped down next to me. "Have you thought of a strategy yet?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Haymitch replied.

"The first training session is tomorrow, Haymitch." Effie reminded him through pursed lips. "Maybe, Ash should take care of the tributes and sponsors this year."

"I've worked alone the previous years, Effie, it didn't do any good for our tributes." I told her. "I made bad decisions, I'm not that much of a risks taker. And Haymitch, when he's half sober, knows what choices to make." He raised up his glasses as if he was toasting at my words.

* * *

Dinner was served, Cinna and Portia joined. Wine was served and we made small talk. Peeta and Katniss were focused on the amount of food, meals they have never eaten. The conversation finally turned to the parade. How beautiful their costumes were, what effect they have on the audience.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked.

"Cinna's." Portia answered.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch said, "very nice."

And he was right. The other couples stood apart as if the competition has already started. Peeta and Katniss are adversaries but also friends in the eyes of the audience. And this will make the difference, maybe some sponsors will pay to see them kill each other. Blood bath was always entertaining. Others might want to help them to stay alive as long as possible.

But there's other meanings behind Haymitch's words. Rebellion was what the Capitol feared the most. District 13 has tried but they had been destroyed. President Snow's wrath fell upon district 13 and it shall be an example towards the other districts. And it has been for many years. However, time might be changing, and yet I pushed this thought aside. Rebellion is a felony and nothing must jeopardize our tributes' chances of winning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Rebellion was what the Capitol feared the most. District 13 has tried but they had been destroyed. President Snow's wrath fell upon district 13 and it shall be an example towards the other districts. And it has been for many years. However, time might be changing, and yet I pushed this thought aside. Rebellion is a felony and nothing must jeopardize our tributes' chances of winning._

* * *

After dinner, our tributes went to bed. The rest of us remained in the living room for quite some time, Cinna and Portia talking about designs for Peeta's and Katniss' future outfits. Effie was listening to them, commenting here and there.

"So?" I started as I stood next to Haymitch on the balcony. "How are we going to play it out this year?"

"Well, I thought I was the one in charge?" Haymitch replied.

"Well, you did bring me back alive from the game." I reminded him.

"After losing a fair amount of tributes." He said somberly.

"Not this year, you won't."

"Oh, princess, you can't promise that." He shook his head leaning on the railings. I copied him. "But we got a couple of fighters this year. And that would make the difference."

"That and Cinna's handiwork." I added.

"They have a chance."

* * *

The day after I walked down the stairs in a pair of cargo pants and a blue shirt. Peeta and Haymitch were already sitting at the table for breakfast. I joined them and sat across from Peeta. Katniss joined us and so did Effie, a few minutes later.

"Busy career. You know what that is?" Haymitch asked our tributes.

"From District 1…" Katniss answered.

"…and 2." Peeta added.

"They've been trained into special academy till they're eighteen and they volunteer." Haymitch continued. "By that point they're pretty lethal."

"But they don't receive any special treatment." Effie said to encourage them or reassure them, I suppose. "In fact, they're staying at the exact same apartment as you do. And I don't think they let them have desert and you can."

"So, how good are they?" Peeta asked.

"Very good." I retorted. "Proof is they won almost every year."

"Almost." Effie reminded me.

"But they can be arrogant." Haymitch continued. "And arrogance can be a big problem." And he looked pointedly at Katniss. "I hear you can shoot."

"I'm alright." Katniss shrugged.

"Actually, better than alright." Peeta said. "My father buys her squirrels. He say she hits them right in the eye, everytime."

"Peeta's strong." Katniss said in return.

"What?"

"He can throw a hundred-pound sack of flour right over his head. I've seen it."

"Well, I'm not gonna kill anybody with a sack of flour."

"No but you have a better chance of winning if somebody comes after with a knife."

"I have no chance of winning." Peeta snapped. I put down my glass of orange juice. "None! Alright?"

"Peeta, come on." I interjected.

"It's true." He looked at me. "Everybody knows it. You know what my mother said? She said 'District 12 might finally have a winner.' But she wasn't talking about me. She was talking about you." I cast a quick look at Haymitch. "I'm not very hungry." And Peeta left the table.

Without a word, I got up and followed him. "Peeta! Wait!" I called after him. He paused in the hallway. I stopped next to him. "Come on, follow me."

He followed me up the flight of stairs that led to the roof. And I took him to the Garden that was on the roof. A place where our conversation could be drowned out for whoever that might want to listen to us.

"Why do you think so low of yourself?" I asked him.

"I'm only saying the truth. I'm not a survivor like Katniss." Peeta retorted.

"Everyone from District Twelve are survivors." I replied. "To me, you are a survivor."

"That's not gonna make me win the game." Peeta countered.

"This attitude is not gonna make you win the game." I warned him. "It's the first time in years that Haymitch is actually acting as a real coach. You know why?" I asked him. "Because he believes in you and Katniss. He believes that you have a chance of winning those games." I rested my hands on his shoulders. "You need to believe it too, Peeta. I believe in you." We smiled at each other. "So, don't give up. Not just yet." I threw my arm over his shoulders and pulled him towards the stairs. "One more thing, that strength of yours, don't show it. Hide your skills to others as long as you can. Haymitch and I agreed on that one."

"You two agreed?" Peeta asked.

"Surprising, I know." We both chuckled as we walked down the stairs.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta were at the training sessions. Haymitch and I've decided to go in the lobby in which they put up the odds of the District's tributes have to win. Our District was going with a solid 23 against 1. Not really good. But it didn't mean anything. The game hasn't started yet, there were still three days before the start of the game. Everything could change until then. The numbers were not what brought us here. No, what we wanted to find was eventual sponsors for our tributes. The people of the Capitol was pretty wealthy and only asked for an excuse to spent money. Of course, with the chances that our district seemed to have of winning, none of them would actually support us. But we spoke with a few of them. It's crazy what a smile and a few nice words will do for a few people. It's very much helpful.

"Next time, you do the talking and the smiling." I warned Haymitch. "My cheeks are hurting."

"The talking I can do. The smiling…not as gorgeous as yours." Haymitch smirked pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I feel so flattered." I retorted dryly.

"You should." Haymitch sat down on the couch.

"Anyway, some of the people we talked to seemed interested."

"Not enough to promise to invest in our tributes."

"You know how it goes." I puffed out. "Some of them are already sponsoring District 1 and 2 and others wait till the game starts before taking a decision." I sat down in the armchair. "At least they made an impression. And they need to do the same thing tomorrow."

* * *

"Tomorrow. They will bring you in one by one. And evaluate you." Haymitch told the tributes during dinner. "This is important because high ratings will mean sponsors."

"And God knows we need them." I said sipping from my glass.

"This is the time to show them everything." Haymitch continued as I didn't say anything. "There'll be a bow, make sure you use it. Peeta, you make sure to show your strength. They'll start with District 1, so the two of you will go last." He paused. "Well, how else to put this. Make sure they remember you!"

* * *

 _I was back in the arena, running for my life. It's the middle of the game. Out of the twenty-four tributes, eight remains. The tribute of District One is running after me, chasing me through the woods. I was fast and light on my feet but Midas was quicker and stronger. He tackled me and I hit the ground harshly. The air was knocked out of my lungs. I tried to crawl away from him but he just pulled me under him._

 _He turned me on my back and straddled me. I heard the distinct sound of a knife being pulled out of its sheath. I blocked his arm as soon as the knife came down on me. Midas was bigger, stronger and there was no way that I would come out of this fight alive. Instinctively, my hand went up to his face. I dug my nails in his face and pulled his ear, with the desperation of someone who wanted to live._

 _He pried my hands away from his face. His knife came down, I turned slightly to the side and the knife met flesh. I cried out as it pierced my left shoulder. But pain or not, I had to fight for my life and I had no intention to die today. He withdrew his knife from my shoulder and again his knife came down on me. This time, I was the quickest one. I grabbed a rock nearby and smashed it in his temple. He cried out and fell to the side. I rolled on my stomach and pushed myself up quickly._

 _He shook his head as if he was clearing his head. I charged at him and pinned him down on the ground, I grabbed the knife tucked in my waistband and swung at Midas. He looked at me, shocked and stunned. I was confused for a few seconds as to why he was looking at me this way. And then I saw blood pooling out of his throat._

 _So much blood was coming out of his throat. I just watched shocked. All I was thinking about was to survive. Not killing him. And yet I did. I got up, my hands were covered with dirt, grass but there was no blood there. Nonetheless, I knew that his blood was on my hands._

 _I wanted to stop watching but I just couldn't turn my eyes away. I heard the gurgling noise his mouth was making as blood was now coming from it and from his nose. He looked at me as if asking for help. He was losing so much blood, so fast. He choked on his own blood. I stepped away from him. My knife fell to the floor, bile rose in my throat. The gurgling stopped, the choking stopped, his eyes rolled back in his head and…_

* * *

…I sprang upright in my bed. I stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Everything I ate during dinner came back up and finished in the toilet. The images from the dream…the memory was still vivid in my head. As if it happened like it was yesterday. Although, it happened almost twenty years ago.

The light came on in the bathroom and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the water running before something cold and wet was put on the back of my neck.

"Did you take your pills tonight?" I heard Haymitch's voice asked.

"I don't remember." I replied. He passed the cold and wet towel over my face. "Do you dream of them sometimes?"

"Why do you think I'm drinking?" Haymitch scoffed.

"Maybe I should start doing this." I continued content of the cold and wet sensation on my face. I looked up at him. "I want it to stop, Haymitch. I want to forget everything. I can't…" I started to choke on my words as tears welled up in my eyes. "I can't…do this…anymore."

Haymitch pulled me to him. "You can." He said softly as I heaved up a sob. "You hear me, Ash. You can and you will." I buried my face in his shoulder. "You are not alone on this one. I'm with you." I nodded in his shoulder. "I'm with you."


End file.
